Ephraim
Ephraim was born to a Noble Family. His father worked as a banker in town and his mother was a socialite amongst the Rich and powerful. His father wanted nothing more than money while his mother wanted power. Neither of them wanted a child, but both agreed that in order to continue the family legacy it would be necessary to have a child. Lucky for them, they could afford to pay their help to raise the child, until it became of age to learn and participate in the family business. He was raised by their trusted maid, Maidenton, and their Groundskeeper, Groundie. Ephraim started to think that these two were his parents. After all his real parents were never around. That’s probably why it was such a surprise when His “parents” got charged with murder for killing his parents. Now tell my Mother, my Mother not to cry That day started normally for him. He was outside playing and exploring the massive property that he lived on. He was so busy playing that he must’ve missed the dinner bell or so he thought. He stayed out until the sun was setting and he decided to come back inside to eat read some of his favorite stories. He came in and the maid and the groundskeeper congratulated him on his patience on waiting for his dinner and as a reward they were going to move to Fort Town just the three of them. Ephraim could go to a school and be with other kids, and the three of them would just be able to play and not have a worry in the world, but first they had some other guests they needed to talk to. One of those guests was a rookie officer by the name of Billy McCoy. Billy was nice and warm to Ephraim, So Ephraim opened up about his whole day. The part that got Billy’s attention was the fact that they were moving to another town with the child instead of finding the Next of Kin. This crucial piece of detail eventually led to the Groundskeeper and Maid’s arrest. Billy requested to take care of the child until they can contact the next of Kin so the child won’t get lost in an Orphanage in Alfenheim. That first night at Billy’s was full of confusion. Where were his parents? Why is he there with some random stranger? He wanted to go back home and be with his Family. Why were the separated? Billy’s wife, Lauren’s attitude towards this situation did not help much either. She wanted a child of her own, not just a random kid Billy found at work. Ephraim tried to cover his ears that night and go to sleep, but He could hear the argument between Billy and Lauren. Ephraim couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all his fault. If he just stayed in his room and was quiet like a good boy maybe they’d be still together. He didn’t sleep well that night. Growing up with Billy was different than what he was used to. His family always had a quiet dignity about them. Billy would rather speak his mind and risk sounding foolish than to let his silence be interpreted as agreement. Billy would stand up for what he though was right even if that meant he would get himself into more trouble than its worth. While Lauren was worried about Billy’s health from taking beatings so frequently, Ephraim idolized him for his Bravery. Ephraim spent a lot of time with Billy at work and learned the tools of the trade. Billy even helped Ephraim get through the passing of the Groundskeeper and the Maid when they were eventually hung for their crimes. Here lies the fool that loved you so A new drug came up on the street called “The Void.” This new drug was highly addictive. Fairly cheap and caused a random magical spell to be launched. Sometimes due to this drug people gained the ability to use and control magic. This lead to people looking for a way out eventually finding it. Billy was deadest on putting a stop to this new drug, but Ephraim was more sympathetic towards their plight. These were people who needed to be understood not persecuted. Ephraim donated all of the money he inherited from his family to Blanka’s church to help support addicts with recovery and rehabilitation. Eventually after a few major busts the Void shipments disappeared. Weeks passed with no reported sightings, until one night. Ephraim was greeted one night by a strange gentleman who wanted to see what a day in the life of a guard would be. Ephraim advised that if you’re looking for an example of a respectful guard you should talk to Billy McCoy, if he wasn’t so busy. Billy and Lauren recently had a child, and that had taken up a majority of Billy’s time. This strange fellow Offered Ephraim a drink of a nice Cabernet Sauvignon. Billy never drank, But Ephraim saw no harm in drinking. They both toasted to the future. After they drank Ephraim felt funny. He seemed to be able to disappear completely from sight. Ephraim was now corrupted. The man smiled. He now had an investigator on his side. Ephraim figured that he couldn’t talk about what happened to him that night. He felt shame in what he did. He figured the best way to stop the void now was from the inside. So he reluctantly agreed to help this mysterious person. When Void spread again Alfomal had guards test for magical powers. Any guards with magical powers that were not otherwise declared was sent to questioning immediately. Ephraim had to retire from the police force or risk being questioned and bringing shame on both Billy and Him. After all How could he not know his own “son” was using? Ephraim started working as an enforcer for the Void shipments. He figured he could stay a step removed from the void and still gain the trust of the higher ups. Eventually they assigned him to do a simple task. There was an investigator that was closing up warehouses full of void shipments, which caused prices to go up. They wanted to send a message and set an example. Ephraim knew what he had to do, but tried to avoid doing it. He warned Billy to retire, told him how much fun it is to just relax. He could spend more time with Jill and Lauren. Billy was too stubborn to see Ephraim’s desperate pleads to stop the investigation. Don't send no flowers when I'm gone One night Ephraim was forced to act. It was made clear to him that if he didn’t kill the McCoy’s they’d hire someone less caring to do the job. Billy would fight for his family, but even he had limits. He couldn’t fight off them all. So Ephraim made the hardest choice. He had to end 2 innocent lives. He waited for them to fall asleep and went for the mother first. No mom should ever have to see their child dead. So he stabbed the back of the neck to make it quick and painless. Then he went for the child. He made it as quick as he could. He poisoned the child and covered her with a blanket. Billy shouldn’t have to see that. The last thing he left was a note. Billy deserved to know. After that he gained the trust of the inner circle. He started working production. He was in charge of retrieving the ingredients from a building near the ports of Alfenhime. After finding the house he was able to sneak in and find what the source of the void was. HE found an orc woman tied up in being drained of blood. He gave her a choice. She can either run away with him always looking over her shoulder, or he could kill her right then. She chose death, and Ephraim Obliged. Ephraim took out anyone he knew was in charge of the void and left town. He didn’t have a plan, but he never really did. He just kind of ran from bar to bar looking for answers for what he did at the bottom of a bottle. Looking for fights so he could feel something. It was then that he earned most of his scars and lost most of his morals. All my Life I’ve been a slave Ephraim was minding his business at the bar when a lady came up to him and asked if he wanted to help with their mission. Typically what he’ll do is ask for a high price for his services so they leave him alone. Selena agreed to pay Ephraim 400 gold. He couldn’t say no to that. After all they were either fools, doing something extremely reckless, or were insanely wealthy. All three seemed appealing To Ephraim at the time. While hired for his job he, paid for a finger to be attached, almost got arrested for robbery, and lost an arm. I just want you to put me down, and then move on Ephraim came to the realization that between, a crazy Sorcerer, A Dragon-born Paladin with a lizard mount with a mysterious past, and a flying castle that whatever this group was planning on doing needed to be investigated. He couldn’t ask for help, his pride wouldn’t let it. So he hoped that Billy still and that headstrong anger to rush into fights. He threatened Nyanta’s Daughter with hope that it would spread to the guild and to Billy. He counted on retaliation and aggression from the guild, but he didn’t count on Billy and Tarthurac. When he found out news of Billy’s passing, he felt a numb coldness. He never meant for this to happen. Ephraim insisted on verifying Billy’s death. He left alone for the McCoy family graves. It was the first time he was there. It was revealed that Tarthurac worked with Billy to trap Ephraim. Tarthurac agreed to let him live provided he sends letters to Tarthurac every week. Ephraim Kept his promise to never mention Dartak to Tarthurac, though and most letters were filled with boring information. No Headstone on my grave. When the Githyanki attacked Alfenheim, Ephraim didn’t want to help. It would pain a huge target on this castle, Whada guild could handle it and why risk his life just to be arrested. Billy was after the head of the town guard. They stayed out of the fight, but when the Githyanki returned and the Whada guild went missing, They were left with the only option of fighting to protect Faerbaron and Alfenheim. Ephraim got a Broom and told Miss Spicer that this is a one way trip for him. He went on board the ship with the hope of stalling them, creating some sort of distraction, Blow up part of the ship, something to buy time. Unfortunately, there were more Githyanki than expected and Ephraim met his fate on that ship. Now it is widely believed Ephraim is in the 9 hells for Infanticide. Relationship Billy Ephraim deeply regretted what he did to Billy. If he was a braver man he might have apologized, but Ephraim was worried of what Billy might do. He holds high respect for Billy and hopes that he has found peace for what happened. Nyanta He was just a pawn. Pawns get killed quick in battle Tarthuric He is the biggest threat to Selena and her followers This will get him killed Cassandra : Ephraim does not know what she does nor does he care. In his experience women typically leave after being around him for too long, at least this one didn’t want him to leave money on the nightstand first. Cassandra’s reluctance from working together will get her killed Ikki Ikki’s the smartest Sap he’s ever met. His foolish recklessness will eventually get him killed. Selena Selena does not act like someone who has a mass murdering demon in her. She acts more like a child. She tends to do her own thing often times ignoring the groups advice. He believes that this will get her killed eventually. Sabah: Good kid. Hope it works from them.